


Unexpected

by Selah



Series: Shinjitsu to Gensou [29]
Category: Jrock, 己龍 | Kiryuu
Genre: Gen, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: Takemasa just wanted to get to know Junko better, that was all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> time stamp: late summer 2013 another short bit from Tumblr~

Takemasa scooted over a little bit, though there had really been no need, and patted the couch cushion next to him. Junko hesitated again for a long moment, then relented and sat down next to him, though he noticed she put more than a hand of distance between them. Which lasted all of at most ten seconds before she was up again.

“Really, it's nothing, I'll just text him or something, I don't know why I didn't just do that in the first place,” she said as she started for the door. That was no good, he had really been wanting to get to know the other Kiryuko better, especially the most elusive Junko, but doing so had been proving a bit difficult. And now here was a perfect chance for at least some small talk and she was already running away?

Almost immediately he realized grabbing for her had been a mistake, he could practically taste the panic she was radiating and he released her right away, though it was probably already too late. 

“I'm sorry, Junko-chan, I just –.”

“Junko-nee-nee? Ahh, what did the bad Negi-nii-nii do?!”

“Nothing! I didn't do anything!” Takemasa protested, holding up his hands as if he could so easily prove his innocence. Mahiko was glaring at him, that was no good, and why was Junko huddled in on herself like that? Like she was trying to disappear into her jacket. She couldn't be cold, not in the middle of a ridiculous Tokyo summer and was that ... a tail?

“Negi-nii-nii is a bad, bad Negi!” Mahiko scolded, tucking a protective arm around Junko. Yup, that was a fox tail. But that ... oh. Oh that could be a problem, yes.

“I'll just, um, I'll go find Junji-senpai,” he said, backing out of the room. He didn't know if this meant Junji was hiding a fox tail from him, too, or not, but either way he was probably better off pleading his case to the drummer before Mahiko and Junko could say anything about it. Maybe if he groveled enough and promised to buy dinner? It was worth trying, at any rate.


End file.
